


A Good Man

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mentioned John, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Feeling lost and hurt young Dean Winchester confesses some deeply personal things to his younger brother, Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote a little while back and left on buried within my computer files but today i decided I should upload it for you guys. And I hope this helps anyone going through a similar situation. Love to you all <3

“Sammy, sometimes I have these thoughts….” Dean said as they sat together in their room. Their father was gone and Sam was the only person Dean possibly could stand. Sam walked over to Dean’s bed and sat down,  
“Like what Dean?”  
Dean couldn’t answer the lump in his throat was too large.  
Sam somehow knew but thought it best that Dean had a moment to be honest.  
“Talk to me.” Sam stretched forward and placed a palm on his brother’s shoulder but Dean shook it away. 

He looked away staring at the wall. Thinking that he shouldn’t have said anything. Scared of Sammy finding him weak and not respecting him anymore. But Dean was sick of it now. Tired of hiding.  
“Sometimes…I see other guys and feel a certain way.” Dean’s voice was so low that Sam had to come even closer. “I-I think about other guys a lot when I’m alone…I like girls to, I guess. But…men get to me,” Dean paused and shook his head; “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Sammy. I really don’t. ” Tears flooded his eyes suddenly and Sam taken aback. 

“There isn’t anything wrong with you Dean.” Sam reassured his brother quickly but Dean refused it.  
“Yes there is…” He sobbed. “I feel this way all the time…and it won’t go away. And I can’t help but think what would Dad say? What would anyone else think if they knew?” 

“To hell with them Dean, and you were never really one to care about what other people think in the first place.” Sam smiled. “You can just kick anyone’s ass who has something to say about you. Shit, Dean, if not I’ll do it for you.”  
Dean forced a chuckle and wiped away his snot, “watch your fucking mouth Sam.” He felt a bit better to see Sam smile and Dean realized the weight on him was now lighter after talking. It was strange…but good. 

The hug his brother gave him was even better especially with Sam’s saying,  
“There is nothing wrong with you,” It was relieving and Dean had felt more human than he had in days. 

Yet still a thought hit him.

“But Dad though? I don’t know what will happen if he found out.”  
“Don’t have to tell him, not right now at least. Too be honest it may not be a great idea.” Sam frowned.  
“Do you think he will hate me if he knew?” Dean asked his head now sinking so low.  
“No... He wouldn’t.” Sam said, secretly hurt by Dean’s further loss of self-esteem.  
“I think so.” Dean could feel his brother’s disapproval and avoided Sam’s eyes.  
“Why?” Sam asked softly.  
“Because I wouldn’t be the man he would want me to be.” Dean replied.  
“But what kind man do you want to be, Dean?” 

After that question Dean lifted his head much to Sam’s relief. Dean thought to himself for a moment. Squaring his shoulders now and tightening his brows he finally answered Sam,

“I want to be a good man.”


End file.
